College
by stokesstabler3325
Summary: If you thought that the SVU gang had enough drama in their lives already, just imagine what it would have been like if they had all went to college together?
1. Chapter 1

College

Summary: If you thought that the SVU gang had drama in their lives already, just imagine what it would have been like if they had all went to high school together.

Characters: Elliot, Kathy, Olivia, Dean, John, Casey, Fin, Melinda, Alex, Dani, George, Chester, Nick (Stokes), Jake (made him up), Heather (made her up too), Sonya

Chapter 1 Introductions

Elliot- girlfriend is Kathy, best friend is Heather, roommates are Chester, Fin, and John; plays football, criminal justice major, works out a lot and has a hot bod

Kathy- Elliot's girlfriend, undeclared major, no one really likes her, prone to starting drama, jealous of Elliot's friendships with other girls (especially with Heather), roommates are Alex, Olivia, and Heather

Heather- Elliot's best friend, roommates are Olivia, Alex and Kathy, can't stand Kathy, psych minor, biochem major, and computer science minor, plays basketball, from Dallas Texas originally but resides in NY, has two brothers Nick and Jake

Jake- criminal justice major, Heather and Nick's older brother, dates Alex Cabot, roommates with Nick, Dean, and George

Nick- Jake and Heather's brother, biochem and criminal justice major, from Dallas, has a thick southern accent, works out a lot, plays football, friends with Elliot, has a beef with Dean and a crush on Dean's girlfriend Olivia

Dean- an asshole who plays football and dates Olivia Benson

George- nice quiet guy who's friends with everyone and a psych major

Chester- criminal justice major, roommates with Elliot, Fin, and John; laid back guy, dating Casey Novak

John- criminal justice and history major, roommates with Elliot, Fin and Chester; the clown of the group

Fin- criminal justice major, roommates with Elliot, John and Chester; dating Melinda Warner, cool person not to be fucked with

Olivia- criminal justice major, dating Dean Porter, has a secret crush on Heather's brother Nick, roommates with Heather, Alex, and Kathy.

Dani- Just a nuisance, roommates with Melinda, Casey, and Sonya

Sonya- legal studies major, roommates with Dani, Melinda and Casey, can be a bitch but everyone likes her for telling the truth about everything and giving her honest opinion about everything, either you hate her, love her, or tolerate her. Most tolerate her.

Melinda- pre-med, forensic pathology major, roommates with Sonya, Casey and Dani, dating Fin

Casey- legal studies major, dating Chester Lake, roommates are Sonya, Dani, and Melinda

Alex- legal studies major, dating Jake Stokes, roommates with Heather, Kathy and Olivia

**Author's Note: **

There is no EO in this story but I just got this random idea one day when I was sitting in my dorm room bored out of my mind. With all the drama that I've experienced here at college, I thought it would be fun and entertaining to write about the SVU gang in college and some of the drama that might go on with them. Hopefully I won't get reviewed too harshly on this story. And I will warn you now, and I will bold, underline, and italicize the fact that **_IF YOU ARE AN E/K SHIPPER THEN YOU DEFINITELY DO NOT NEED TO BE READING THIS STORY BECAUSE I'M SORRY TO SAY BUT KATHY IS GONNA GET HER ASS BEAT IN THIS STORY. JUST SAYING. _**

With that being said enjoy the story and laugh with me please.


	2. Chapter 2

College

Summary: If you thought that the SVU gang had drama in their lives already, just imagine what it would have been like if they had all went to high school together.

There is no EO in this story but I just got this random idea one day when I was sitting in my dorm room bored out of my mind. With all the drama that I've experienced here at college, I thought it would be fun and entertaining to write about the SVU gang in college and some of the drama that might go on with them. Hopefully I won't get reviewed too harshly on this story. And I will warn you now, and I will bold, underline, and italicize the fact that **_IF YOU ARE AN E/K SHIPPER THEN YOU DEFINITELY DO NOT NEED TO BE READING THIS STORY BECAUSE I'M SORRY TO SAY BUT KATHY IS GONNA GET HER ASS BEAT IN THIS STORY. JUST SAYING. _**

With that being said enjoy the story and laugh with me please.

Chapter 2 Roommates

Moving back into the dorms is never fun, especially when it comes to finding out who your roommates are.

**Alex, Olivia, Heather, and Kathy's Suite**

Alex and Olivia were the first to arrive and look around.

"This is nice. I so call this room in here." Alex said putting her stuff down. "A four person suite isn't bad."

"This place is amazing. We've got a mini kitchen with a microwave, but no stove. Hey at least we've got a big fridge." Olivia said as Heather Stokes walked in.

"Hello?" Heather said walking in.

"Oh my God, Heather! Ahhhhh!" Alex squeeled. "We're roomies!"

"Don't get too happy. You're not gonna like who our other roomie is." Heather said as Kathy and Elliot walked into the room.

"Oh shit!" Alex and Olivia said in unison.

"Hi ladies." Kathy said.

"Hey El." Olivia said completely ignoring Kathy.

"What's up Liv? Hey Alex." Elliot said.

"This is a damn joke right." Alex said outloud.

"Don't I wish it was." Heather said claiming her room. "Unfortunately it's not."

"Can't you ladies be nice?" Elliot said knowing someone was bound to start something or his girlfriend would open her big mouth and get punched out.

"Oh yeah but let her start some shit and her ass is moving in with someone else. I'll personally kick her ass out." Heather said.

"Don't start with me home girl." Kathy said as everyone froze and got quiet looking at Heather.

"What'd you just call me?" Heather asked stepping into the main room as Elliot pushed her back into her own room.

"Hey Heather, chill out. Don't beat my girlfriend's ass. Just ignore her." Elliot said.

"You know I can't stand her ass." Heather said.

"Um you guys know I'm standing right here right?" Kathy said.

"Think I give a damn?" Heather said as Elliot gave her a look.

"Please be nice for me." Elliot said.

"Fine only because you asked nicely." Heather said.

"This is gonna be an interesting year." Olivia said to Alex.

"No kidding." Alex said.

**Sonya, Casey, Melinda, and Dani's Room**

"Oh wow, hey gys." Dani said entering the suite.

"Dani, hey." Casey said faking a smile as she walked by.

"Melinda, hey girl." Casey said hugging her.

"Casey, hey. Oh my God. Sonya's here." Melinda said.

"Hey ladies." Sonya said coming into the room.

"This is gonna be a fun year. Did you guys hear that Kathy got roomed with Alex, Olivia, and Heather." Dani said.

"Shut up." Casey said in disbelief.

"Oh Heather's gonna kill Kathy." Sonya said.

"That's a mistake waiting to happen." Melinda said.

"I forsee a cat fight in the very near future." Casey said.

"Why?" Dani asked stupidly.

"You know that Kathy and Heather always fight over Elliot." Sonya said.

"So Kathy is his girlfriend." Dani said.

"And Heather is his best friend, who obviously has feelings for Stabler." Sonya said. "I'll be back. I'm gonna go smoke a cigarette."

"No way, Heather likes Elliot?" Dani said.

"Be careful how you say that around other people. You'r asking for trouble if you blab that." Melinda warned.

Dani got this look on her face that said she was up to no good. The other girls had totally missed it.

**Elliot, Fin, John and Chester's Room**

"John what the fuck are you doing?" Fin asked almost tripping and falling. "Almost broke my damn neck on your shit man."

"My bad. I refuse to sleep on this disgusting germ infested mattress until its been Lysol'd down." John said putting on a mask and gloves and whipping out a huge can of Lysol.

"Hypochondriac." Fin mumbled as Chester walked in.

"Damn John, too much Lysol. Open up a fucking window in here." Chester coughed.

"Sorry, I gotta clean this shit. People have ejaculated all over these mattresses and every other bodily fluid know to man." John said spraying more Lysol and Kathy and Elliot walked in.

"Goddamn John, too much." Elliot coughed.

"Hey El, we have a new strict no pets rule." Unless you plan on cleaning up after it." John said referring to Kathy hanging on his arm.

"Fuck you John." Kathy said.

"I don't think that El would appreciate me doing that or you for that matter. And honestly you're not my type hon." John said as Elliot surpressed laughter.

"Oh shit!" Fin laughed with Chester.

"Knock it off John." Elliot said.

**Nick, Jake, Dean, and George's Suite**

"Why are you doing homework already Huang?" Dean asked stupidly.

"Because that's what I always do." George said annoyed.

"Okay Mr. Smartypants." Dean said. "Hey Nick have you met Olivia yet?"

"Yeah my sister introduced us earlier." Nick said.

"Good, so now you know who she is." Dean said getting in Nick's face. "Stay the fuck away from her. If I catch you near her, I'll fuck you up Texas."

"Hey boss, I don't want no trouble. Back up pal." Nick said puffing his chest out at Dean.

"Hey asshole, back up and leave my brother alone." Jake said stepping in between the two guys. "Get outta here asshole."

Dean walked away because Jake was bigger and stronger than him. And he knew not to fuck with Texas folk.

"What an asshole." George said.

"I know." Nick said. "I got your back man."

"I'm good. I know a little bit of self defense." George smiled.

"Oh yeah." Nick said.

"Yeah, he'll flip you on your ass with the blink of an eye like Jet Lee or some crazy shit bro." Jake said

"Awesome. You'll have to teach me some of that man." Nick said as the guys continued to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

College

Summary: If you thought that the SVU gang had drama in their lives already, just imagine what it would have been like if they had all went to high school together.

There is no EO in this story but I just got this random idea one day when I was sitting in my dorm room bored out of my mind. With all the drama that I've experienced here at college, I thought it would be fun and entertaining to write about the SVU gang in college and some of the drama that might go on with them. Hopefully I won't get reviewed too harshly on this story. And I will warn you now, and I will bold, underline, and italicize the fact that **_IF YOU ARE AN E/K SHIPPER THEN YOU DEFINITELY DO NOT NEED TO BE READING THIS STORY BECAUSE I'M SORRY TO SAY BUT KATHY IS GONNA GET HER ASS BEAT IN THIS STORY. JUST SAYING. _**

With that being said enjoy the story and laugh with me please.

Chapter 3 Cat Fight

"You know what? Why does it bother you so much that Elliot is with me?" Kathy asked Heather who was trying hard not to get up and punch her in the fucking face.

"Kathy, leave her alone." Olivia warned. "Why are you starting stuff again?"

"I'm not gonna say shit when Heather gets up and pops her in the face." Alex said eating a granola bar and relaxing on the couch.

"Classes haven't even started yet." Heather said taking deep breaths.

"Chill out Heather. Remember what El said." Olivia said trying to calm her down. When Heather started taking deep breaths, that meant that she was about to go off.

"Why are you so damn jealous?" Kathy continued. "It must be because I stole him away from you. And the fact that I'm the one he screws every night. Isn't it?"

"Excuse me, I'm trying to eat. And I'd rather not think of you and Elliot screwing in the process." Alex said as Kathy ignored her.

"I stole Elliot from you and he's all mine." Kathy said childishly, not realizing how dangerously close Heather was to getting up and beating her ass.

"You realize she's got a temper worse than you're boyfriend's right?" Alex commented.

"I don't give a fuck. Home girl isn't gonna do anything anyways." Kathy said as Olivia and Alex moved quickly to the other side of the room.

"Did you just call me home girl again?" Heathe said as Alex quickly called Elliot.

"You're damn right I did." Kathy said proudly, not even aware of just how close her life was to ending in the next five seconds.

"What the fuck did I say about calling me home girl?" Heather said, her southern accent getting thicker. "I swore I told you I would punch you in the fucking face if you ever called me that again."

"You won't touch me." Kathy challenged.

"What's stopping me? Who's stopping me? Elliot? Olivia and Alex damn sure ain't gonna stop me." Heather said approaching her. "Who's stopping me bitch?"

"He's not gonna let you touch me." Kathy said backing away.

"You must not know your boyfriend as well as you think you do." Heather said.

"This again. Drop it already. Elliot is mine and he would never date a ghetto ass hood rat like you." Kathy said.

"OH SHIT!" Olivia and Alex said in unison. Olivia ran to the door to let Elliot in.

"Ghetto ass hood rat...ghetto ass hood rat? Ghetto...ass...hood...rat...You called me a ghetto ass hood rat!" Heather repeated getting really scary as Kathy tried to back away.

"Oh shit, she didn't call Heather a ghetto ass hood rat did she?" Elliot said rushing in to break things up.

By the time Elliot got into the room, Heather had grabbed Kathy by the hair and was slamming her head on the floor. Then she started punching and swinging. Elliot caught her fist before she could hit Kathy again and pulled Heather off of Kathy, crying and screaming on the floor.

"Heather, chill out!" Elliot yelled carrying her out into the living room.

"She called me home girl again and she called me a ghetto ass hood rat. I'm gona fucking kill that bitch! She better get up outta here before I fuck her up." Heather raged trying to get loose from Elliot's grip and get into the room again. Elliot held her back as she glared at a bloodied up Kathy.

"You called my best friend a ghetto ass hood rat! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Elliot yelled at Kathy.

"She is. She just tried to kill me. And she's jealous becuase I stole you away from her." Kathy said still bleeding.

"Fuck you Kathy. Why would you say that to her?" Elliot yelled.

"Fuck me? You're sticking up for her?" Kathy said in disbelief.

"You're damn right I am." Elliot said.

"For the record. I'm not a ghetto ass hood rat. I'm a country girl. Get it straight. I'm from Dallas Texas boo and I'm the wrong black girl to fuck with. Don't let me catch you walking around here alone on campus. I will fuck you up bitch! " Heather yelled breaking loose of Elliot's grip and storming out of the room.

Elliot went after her and caught up to her outside in the parking lot. He tried to reach out and touch her arm but she pulled away and snapped on him.

"Don't fucking touch me Elliot." Heather snapped.

"Hey alright. My bad." Elliot said putting his hands up. "Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright." Heather said. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm gonna get suspended for fighting and lose my scholarships." Heather fell to her knees in the parking lot and took deep breaths. She was having one of those panic attacks. Elliot cautiously approached her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What the fuck did I do? I almost killed her and the Dean is gonna kick my ass outta school." Heather said starting to cry. "Fuck!" She yelled.

Elliot wrapped an arm around he and squeezed her shoulder. She stoodup and cried into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright Heather. You won't get suspended. You know I've got your back. You're my girl and I wouldn't leave you hanging like that." He said. "And you know that Alex and Olivia have your back too." Elliot said as he seen Alex and Olivia approaching.

"Heather, are you alright?" Olivia ran up.

"I'm fine." Heather sniffled. "I'm gonna get fucking suspended."

"You know we won't let that happen to you." Alex said.

"Kathy called security and they're looking for you." Olivia said quietly.

"Fuck!" Heather cursed.

"It's alright. I'll go there with you." Elliot said taking her hand.

"We're going with you too." Olivia said.

"Yeah technically you can't be suspended because that bitch provoked you." Alex said. "We have your back girl."

They all headed to security and told them what happened and Heather explained everything as being provoked and on going. She got off with a warning and was enrolled into the campus anger management class.

"Great now I've gotta take anger management." Heather said heading back to the room, Elliot still holding her hand.

Kathy was back in the room. Bandaged and iced down from what Heather had done to her. But she hadn't quite learned her lesson.

"So you run after her and now you're holding her hand through it all." Kathy yelled at Elliot. "I'm your girlfriend and I got my ass kicked. You're supposed to be at my side."

"Well you were right about the ass kicking part." Elliot said.

"You fuck her too?" Kathy asked pissing Elliot off even more.

"You're so fuckin' lucky that you're a female cuz I sure as hell would've beat your ass myself." Elliot said still holding Heather's hand.

"Elliot just go back to your room. I'm fine. I'm not worried about her stupid ass anymore. I'm not getting kicked out because of her. I've already got anger managment because of her." Heather said storming out of the living room and slamming her door.

"Elliot-" Kathy started to say.

"No save it. I don't wanna hear shit you gotta say right now." Elliot said leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

College

Summary: If you thought that the SVU gang had drama in their lives already, just imagine what it would have been like if they had all went to high school together.

There is no EO in this story but I just got this random idea one day when I was sitting in my dorm room bored out of my mind. With all the drama that I've experienced here at college, I thought it would be fun and entertaining to write about the SVU gang in college and some of the drama that might go on with them. Hopefully I won't get reviewed too harshly on this story. And I will warn you now, and I will bold, underline, and italicize the fact that **_IF YOU ARE AN E/K SHIPPER THEN YOU DEFINITELY DO NOT NEED TO BE READING THIS STORY BECAUSE I'M SORRY TO SAY BUT KATHY IS GONNA GET HER ASS BEAT IN THIS STORY. JUST SAYING. _**

With that being said enjoy the story and laugh with me please.

Chapter 4 Room Changes

Kathy had moved her shit out of the room and another person was in the process of being assigned to her bed in the extra room.

**At Lunch**

"Hey Heather we heard what happened last night. You alright baby sis?" Nick asked as he and Jake and the rest of their friends gathered around at a table.

"I'm fine. I didn't even get a scratch. It's her sorry ass ya'll should be worried about." Heather said eating her sandwich as Elliot walked up.

"Hey El, thanks for having her back so she didn't get into serious trouble." Jake said. "She's got a temper just like mama."

"No problem." Elliot said sitting down beside Heather. "How're you doing today?"

"I'm okay." Heather said. "Not looking forwad to Anger Management tonight."

"Honestly that shit really doesn't work." Elliot said.

"Yeah you would know." Heather said cracking a smile at him.

"You got jokes now." Elliot said.

"Hey baby girl, you're my hero for what you did." Fin said.

"Someone had to put her in her place and set her ass straight. It may as well have been me." Heather said.

"El, you seem to be taking this well. I mean everyone is dogging your girlfriend...wait I didn't mean it like that." John said as someone threw something at him to shut him up.

"I'm pissed at her. And I don't wanna talk to her right now. What she said was racist as hell. And I'm not okay with that." Elliot said.

"Which is why she's over ther eating alone in the corner with all the bandages, crutches, neck brace, etc." Alex said.

"Damn, what did she say for you to hurt her that bad?" Melinda asked.

"Probably called her home girl or a ghetto ass hood rat. Am I right?" Fin asked as Heather nodded.

"Oh hell no, I would of kicked her ass too." Melinda said surprising everyone.

"That's just something you don't say to black people. Especially balck women. Not tryna get all racist up in here or nothin'. Just sayin'." Fin said.

Kathy got up and approached the table as everyone got quiet. "Elliot I need to talk to you for a minute?" He started to protest but got up and followed her to the other side of the cafe. Everyone watched as she stormed out.

Elliot came back to the table looking pissed off. "If anyone needs meyou know where I'll be." He said storming off

"Oh shit. He's pissed." Heather said putting down her sandwich.

"How'd you get that from that?" John asked.

"He's my best friend I know him better than anyone else. Trust me he's pissed off." Heather said.

"Where'd he go?" Casey asked.

"When he gets pissed he goes to the gym and works out like crazy to deal with the anger and stress." Heather said getting up and going to him.

"That explains why he has such a hot ass body." Alex said as everyone looked at her and Jake gave her an eye brow raise. "No offense sweetie, but come on girls, you can't lie about that. You know Stabler is sexy."

"Yeah he is chiseled." Melinda said.

"He's an ass but his ass sure is nice." Sonya said.

"True, El does have a hot body." Olivia said.

"What the hell were you doing checking out his body." Dean said getting jealous.

"Shut up Dean." Olivia said rolling her eyes. "I wasn't sleeping with the guy. I just said he has a hot body."

"Feeling incompetent?" Sonya teased as Dean got up and left, feeling embarrassed and pissed off.

"I swear that guy is a pain in my ass." Olivia said.

"I don't know why you put up with him." Nick said.

"I know why." Alex said as Olivia threw a piece of sandwich at Alex.

**Author's Note: Okay guys so what do you think of the story so far. I've still got 13 more chapters out of this story and I'm just thinking of how to play this out. Review and let me know what you think. Any suggestions? I'm always open to them. Don't be too harsh on me with the reviews please. I'm still new at writing SVU fiction. **


	5. Chapter 5

College

Summary: If you thought that the SVU gang had drama in their lives already, just imagine what it would have been like if they had all went to high school together.

There is no EO in this story but I just got this random idea one day when I was sitting in my dorm room bored out of my mind. With all the drama that I've experienced here at college, I thought it would be fun and entertaining to write about the SVU gang in college and some of the drama that might go on with them. Hopefully I won't get reviewed too harshly on this story. And I will warn you now, and I will bold, underline, and italicize the fact that **_IF YOU ARE AN E/K SHIPPER THEN YOU DEFINITELY DO NOT NEED TO BE READING THIS STORY BECAUSE I'M SORRY TO SAY BUT KATHY IS GONNA GET HER ASS BEAT IN THIS STORY. JUST SAYING. _**

With that being said enjoy the story and laugh with me please.

Chapter 5 ~Break Up #1~

**In the Gym**

Heather left her friend in the cafeteria and went after Elliot who had stormed out after tlaking to Kathy. She must've said something that really pissed him off. Heather knew that Elliot went to the gym on every other day but for him to go there today, he had to be pretty pissed off with Kathy. Going to the gym was his anger management. Heather made her way across campus and headed into the residence hall where the gym was. She showed her ID to the guy at the desk and went inside. She found Elliot in the weight room on the bench press. Judging by the way that he looked, he was definitely pissed off.

"Elliot?" Heather called out, walking over to the bench press and spotting him.

"I don't wanna...talk about it." He grunted as he continued to lift the bar.

"Come on El, don't give me that bullshit. You're gonna have to talk about it. And I'm gonna keep bugging you until you talk about it." Heather said as he finished up and put the bar back on the rack. He sat up breathing heavy and looking sexy as hell with his shirt off. He was slightly winded and red from the intensity of his workout. "So tell me, what the hell did she say now?"

"She said that she wanted to press charges against you and she called you racist and all this shit. I wasn't gonna stand there and listen to that shit. So I broke up with her. She's probably crying her eyes out right now." Elliot said whipping his face with his shirt and getting up to get some water.

Heather couldn't help but stare at him and admire the sexiness that was her best friend Elliot Stabler. She had to snap out of her trance as he turned around and looked at her. He had caught her staring at him but Heather prayed that he hadn't.

"What?" He said looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Heather asked trying not to crack a smile.

"You tell me." Elliot said. "You were the one checking me out."

"What? Don't flatter yourself." Heather said knowing damn well she was busted.

"You like what you see?" He said with a cocky ass grin on his face.

"I'm not even gonna go there with you." Heather said looking down at the floor.

Elliot knew what that meant when she did that. He's known her for way too long not to know. When Heather looks down at the floor and she's being shy, that's a sign that she likes someone. Elliot would know.

"Wipe that cocky ass grin off your face." Heather said.

"You've got that look on your face." Elliot said. "And you looked at the floor."

"What look? What are you talking about?" Heather said not really sure what he was getting at.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You and I both know that when you like a guy you get real shy and look down at the floor." Elliot said studying her actions.

"What? I really do that?" Heather asked.

"Yeah you do. And you just did it to me." Elliot smiled even bigger.

"Oh shit!" Heather said covering her face with her hands and laughing.

"It's cool. I always knew you had the hots for me." Elliot said.

"And what makes you say that?" Heather asked.

"Come on no one gets that jealous over someone's girlfriend that they beat the shit out of her like that." Elliot said. "You can't stand Kathy. Never could."

"You know I never liked her from the beginning. Even before you two got together." Heather said.

"But you still kicked her ass and almost killed her." Elliot said.

"Damn you Stabler." Heather said looking at the floor again.

"You did it again." Elliot laughed.

"Stop it already. Alright, I admit it. You do look good, but you're my best friend." Heather said seriously.

"Yeah. You're my best friend too." Elliot said. "I think you look good too."

Heather just looked at him for a minute and they both cracked up laughing.

"This is awkward." Heather said.

"Maybe for you. Not so much for me." Elliot said.

"You just told me I look good, and I told you vice versa. This is awkward." Heather said stopping herself from looking at the floor again.

"I'm sensing that our friendship is going to change." Elliot said.

"Why do you say that?" Heather asked not realizing how close he had gotten to her.

"Would it be wrong if I wanted to kiss you?" Elliot asked.

"What?" Heather said looking at him, his face inches away from her. "I mean...Elliot, look as tempting as you, I mean...as tempting as this is...you just broke up with Kathy. And I don't feel right..." She was feeling some kind of way with her best friend coming on to her like that.

Elliot backed off a little and smiled at her, understanding what she was saying, "You're right. Let's give it some time. And try again later."

"I'll think about it." Heather said. "I wouldn't want to kiss you right now anyways. You need to cleanse yourself from all those germs Kathy gave you. I refuse to kiss you after her."

Elliot laughed as he put his shirt back on and they left.

**Olivia, Alex, and Heather's Room**

Alex and Olivia returned to the room from class and had sat there for an hour. For an hour, Heather hadn't said a word to anyone she was just sitting there staring at her Pre-Calc book in a trance.

"I know you're a math genius and what not Heather, but staring at the book like that in that trance, does it really work?" Alex asked.

"A penny for your thoughts." Olivia said as the two came and sat down on the couch beside her.

"If I tell you guys something, you swear not to mention it to anyone else?" Heather asked looking from Alex to Olivia.

"Okay. What's going on?" Olivia said.

"Ooh...juicy story. Do tell." Alex said.

"You swear not to tell anyone, or you both get an ass whooping of a life time." Heather threatened.

"Okay." Olivia and Alex said in unison.

"Alright so you guys remember when I went after Elliot right?" Heather began.

"Yeah." Olivia and Alex said.

"So I went after him and found him in the gym..."Heather said.

"And?" Olivia and Alex said.

"And we got to talking and I found out that he broke up with Kathy in the cafe earlier." Heather said.

"What?" Olivia said.

"It's about damn time." Alex said.

"So once he told me that then we got to talking and joking around and then the next thing I know..." Heather paused.

"What? What happened?" Olivia asked. Alex's eyes got wide.

"Elliot started flirting with me and coming on to me and one thing lead to another and he almost tried to kiss me." Heather finished.

"Really? What did you do?" Olivia asked.

"How was the kiss?" Alex asked. No one seen her grab a bowl of popcorn but never the less she was eating some and enjoying Heather's story like it was a movie.

"I said he tried to kiss me. But I didn't let him." Heather said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alex asked.

"Alex, he's by best friend. It was awkward." Heather said. "And he had been kissing Kathy with those lips, I refuse to kiss him after her. I told him to cleanse himself of Kathy and I'd think about the kiss later."

"You turned him down?" Alex said.

"Was he hurt?" Olivia asked.

"No he was really understanding about it. He said we'd try again later." Heather said falling back on Alex.

"Girl you are in love with him aren't you?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. I'm just...I don't know." Heather said with a dreamy look on her face.

"You're in love." Olivia said.

"How can you tell?" Heather asked.

"Do you think about him all the time? Have you ever had an inappropriate dream about him?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah...and yes, several." Heather answered.

"You're in love." Olivia said.

"Awww...I'm so happy for you." Alex said. "The next time he tries to kiss you. You better kiss him back. Or I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Whatever Alex." Heather said as the girls laughed.

**Later on that Night**

Instead of eating dinner that night. The guys ordered some pizzas and everyone gathered out in the ampitheater with soda and chips. They had a little mini party and John snuck some alcohol onto campus. Elliot, Heather, Jake, Chester, Melinda, Fin, John, Olivia, Nick, Sonya, Alex, and Casey were all having a mini party of their own even though it was class tomorrow. Chester brought his radio outside and they had music for the party as well.

"We should play a game you guys." Casey suggested as everyone looked around.

"I'm not playing spin the bottle because that's so high school." Alex said.

"No how about we play drink or dare?" Casey said.

"I guess why not." Heather said. "After anger management I could stand a little fun."

"But to make it interesting we're gonna have teams. Pick a partner." Casey said.

Olivia was with NIck, Alex and Jake, Fin and Melinda, Casey and Chester, Elliot and Heather, then Sonya and John.

"This is gonna be fun." Casey said. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first." John said.

"Drink or dare." Casey asked.

"Drink." John said.

"Alright." Alex said mixing him up something. "Drink up."

"Goddamn. That' strong." John said. "Alex drink or dare."

"Dare." Alex said.

"I dare you to go flash someone riding by on the street." John said.

"No problem." Alex said getting up and jogging out to the road. A car rode by and she raisedher shirt up at them then ran back to the group. "Ta-dah. Heather drink or dare?"

"Dare." Heather said stupidly. "Shit!" She remembered her team mate was Elliot and Alex was gonna come up with something crazy.

"Ah ha ha...I dare you to sit on Elliot's lap and kiss him for five minutes." Alex said grinning from ear to ear.

"You bitch." Heather said smirking at the blonde who was laughing her ass off.

"Wait, I thought you had a girl friend bro?" Nick said.

"We broke up." Elliot said.

"Oh shit, when did that happen?" Fin asked.

"Earlier." Elliot replied as Heather got up.

"You're gonna pay for this one Alexandra Cabot." Heather said sitting on Elliot's lap.

"You'll thank me later." Alex shot back.

Everyone watched in amusement as Elliot and Heather kissed for what seemed like an eternity to them. After the first 2 minutes they really got into it and Alex had to get up and pry them apart.

"Alright alright. Break it up." Alex said. "Save that for later. Go get a room when the game is over."

"Well damn, so much for best friends." John said.

"Shut up John." Heather said she was about to get up but Elliot stopped her. She knew why when she sat back down.

"Don't wanna let her go Stabler." Chester teased.

Elliot smiled but the truth was that he had a hard on and didn't wanna be exposed to the rest of the group. Heather was shielding him.

The game continued on into the night until security came around and asked them to go to their rooms. Elliot walked Heather back to her room and they talked out in the hallway.

"We've got some things to really talk about." Elliot said.

"Yeah we do." Heather said. "I'm gonna go inside now. Gotta finish up my hmwrk and get to bed. Got class in the AM."

"Me too. Good night." He said leaning in and kissing her.

"Damn you Stabler you gotta stop doing that." Heather said making him laugh.

**What do you guys think? I'm not gonna have a full on relationship right yet. Because Elliot just broke up with Kathy and Heather is definitely not a rebound. I'll update more tomorrow. Almost time for library to close. And I need to spend some more time trying to get Chris Meloni to trend on Twitter for his b-day.**


	6. Chapter 6

College

Summary: If you thought that the SVU gang had drama in their lives already, just imagine what it would have been like if they had all went to high school together.

There is no EO in this story but I just got this random idea one day when I was sitting in my dorm room bored out of my mind. With all the drama that I've experienced here at college, I thought it would be fun and entertaining to write about the SVU gang in college and some of the drama that might go on with them. Hopefully I won't get reviewed too harshly on this story. And I will warn you now, and I will bold, underline, and italicize the fact that **_IF YOU ARE AN E/K SHIPPER THEN YOU DEFINITELY DO NOT NEED TO BE READING THIS STORY BECAUSE I'M SORRY TO SAY BUT KATHY IS GONNA GET HER ASS BEAT IN THIS STORY. JUST SAYING. _**

With that being said enjoy the story and laugh with me please.

Chapter 6 ~Heart to Heart~

Heather had replayed the other night's events over and over again in her head and enjoyed every minute of that kiss she shared with Elliot. Even though it was a stupid dare, it felt so right and wrong at the same time. He had just broken up with his girlfriend and she knew that Elliot would never use her as a rebound but she just didn't feel 100% sure about their friendship taking this drastic turn. But for the moment she was on cloud 9.

**Elliot, Fin, John and Chester's Room**

"So El, what's up with you and Heather? That kiss was pretty intense to be best friends." Fin said.

"It was wasn't it?" Elliot said laying back on the couch.

"Or she could just be a booty call." John said as Elliot sat up and gave him a look.

"She's not a booty call. I happen to have feelings for her." Elliot said defensively.

"Like you had feelings for Kathy?" John said as Elliot started to get up.

"Hey brah, chill out. He's my A+ in history class." Fin said

"I've known Heather way longer than I've known Kathy. She'd kill me if I ever tried that booty call shit on her. I care about her." Elliot said.

"It takes a lot of balls to admit that you care about somebody like that." Fin said. "I got your back. Don't listen to that dumbass over there who couldn't get a date if he tried."

"Where's your girlfriend?" John shot back.

"Dude where have you been? He's been dating Melinda since the end of freshman year." Chester said.

"What? Since when?" John asked.

"Wow, John. You're way behind." Elliot said getting up and going to his room.

Elliot shut the door and laid across his bed thinking about him and Heather and the possibilities. In the back of his mind he thought about the drama that would unfold as well.

**Heather, Alex, and Olivia's Room**

Sonya, Casey, and Melinda came over to gossip with the other girls about the kiss the other night.

"That didn't look like it was the first time you've ever kissed Stabler before." Sonya said.

"That was the first time I've ever kissed him like that." Heather said sitting on the couch hugging her stuffed bear.

"You've kissed him in other ways?" Casey said raising an eyebrow.

"Only in my dreams girl." Heather said falling back on Alex.

"Look at her. She's in love." Alex said as Heather covered her face and laughed.

"I'm glad you and Elliot are talking things through." Olivia said. "At least he won't force you into a relationship."

"What do you mean Livvie?" Alex asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

"That doesn't sound like nothing to me." Melinda said.

"Is Dean being a dick again?" Heather asked. "I'll hog tie him and go to town on his ass and I promise he'll be a new man."

"It's nothing really guys." Olivia said trying to change the subject.

"Come on Liv, you can tell us. We won't tell anyone else." Melinda said.

"And I won't get violent with his ass." Heather said as Olivia shot her a look. "I promise I'll try and restrain myself."

"Well the other night after we played the game, Dean got sort of rough with me and I told him to stop because he was drunk. He wouldn't and I ended up slapping him. He raised his hand and was about to hit me. Then he just stopped." Olivia said about to cry.

"Oh hell naw!" Heather said. "I'm going to jail. I'm gonna whoop his dumbass-"

"Calm down Heather, you're not helping." Casey said.

"That jackass ain't gonna be gettin' all rough with my roomie and live to see another day with out a confrontation by me." Heather said.

"Please don't say anything." Olivia said.

"But Olivia he can't be threatening to hit you like that." Melinda said.

"I personally would of kicked his ass myself." Sonya said.

"I want me to promise me that the next time he tries to hit you, you'll let me know right away. Liv." Heather said. "I'm dead ass serious. No dude should ever raise his hand to a girl like that."

"Alright." Olivia said crying on Alex's shoulder.

"He mad Livvie cry, asshole must die." Alex said in a baby voice.

"Asshole better not let me catch him anywhere alone." Heather said patting Olivia's shoulder.

**The Next Day in Class**

Heather, Olivia, Dean, Elliot, and Nick all had criminalistics together. Nick, Heather and Elliot sat a few rows behind Olivia and Dean. Heather sat between Nick and Elliot and she was giving Dean a death glare.

"Why are you looking at Dean like that?" Nick whispered.

"He's an asshole." Heather whispered back.

"What'd he do this time?" Elliot whispered.

"He threatened to hit Livvie the other night after Truth or Dare." Heather whispered back.

"What!" Elliot said outloud as everyone looked back at him.

"Stabler is there a problem?" The professor asked.

"No sir. Sorry." Elliot apologized as the class turned back around. "I'm gonna kill his ass." He whispered.

"Not if I get my hands on him first." Heather whispered.

At the end of class Elliot pulled Olivia aside and talked with her.

"Hey Liv can I talk to you for a minute?" Elliot asked as Dean gave him a look. "Back off asshole, I'm just talking to her."

"What's up El?" Olivia asked.

"I probably shouldn't say anything but Dean threatened to hit you?" Elliot asked.

"Heather told you?" Olivia said.

"Yeah, but she's just being a good friend Liv, and so am I. He should never raise his hand at you." Elliot said.

"I know." Olivia said. "I'm trying to find a good way to break it off with him."

"You need me to be there?" Elliot asked.

"No I'll be fine. I can handle myself." Olivia said.

"You'll call us if anything happens." Elliot said.

"Yeah you and Heather are the first ones I'll call." Olivia said.

Nick and Dean were staring each other down as Heather just gave him that death glare. He and Liv left as Elliot rejoined them. When they got down the hallway Heather seen Dean grab Olivia's arm and pull her down a side hallway. Heather took off running and Elliot and Nick took off after her.

"You told them I tried to hit you!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, let go! You're hurting me." Olivia yelled.

"Let her go Dean!" Heather yelled as Elliot and Nick ran ahead of her and grabbed Dean who was about to strike Olivia across the face.

"Let her go!" Nick said grabbing Dean by the collar. He and Elliot double teamed him as Heather ran to Olivia's side.

"You like to beat on woman?" Nick said getting pissed off. "I don't take too well to women beaters."

"Nick don't." Heather said stepping in between her brother and Dean. "Elliot get that asshole out of here. Nick go check sit with Olivia."

Nick backed off and went ot Olivia. She started to cry and Nick offered a shoulder to cry on. Meanwhile Heather and Elliot dragged Dean down to the security office.

**This is getting intense. Let me know what you guys think. Next chapter we'll hear more about Heather and Elliot and drama with Kathy. More on Dean and Olivia and the rest of the gang. Please be kind in the reviews. I write this stuff off the top of my head and sometimes it may be out there but it turns out to be great entertainment when I look back on it later. I told you guys it was gonna be dramatic. **


	7. Chapter 7

College

Summary: If you thought that the SVU gang had drama in their lives already, just imagine what it would have been like if they had all went to high school together.

There is no EO in this story but I just got this random idea one day when I was sitting in my dorm room bored out of my mind. With all the drama that I've experienced here at college, I thought it would be fun and entertaining to write about the SVU gang in college and some of the drama that might go on with them. Hopefully I won't get reviewed too harshly on this story. And I will warn you now, and I will bold, underline, and italicize the fact that **_IF YOU ARE AN E/K SHIPPER THEN YOU DEFINITELY DO NOT NEED TO BE READING THIS STORY BECAUSE I'M SORRY TO SAY BUT KATHY IS GONNA GET HER ASS BEAT IN THIS STORY. JUST SAYING. _**

With that being said enjoy the story and laugh with me please.

Chapter 7 ~More Than Friends~

**At Dinner**

"Yo baby girl, you aight? We heard what happened?" Fin asked Olivia. She was like a little sister to him. "Where's that punk ass boyfriend of yours anyways?"

"I'm fine. They suspended him from school for a week and kicked him off the football team." Olivia said.

"I can't believe they suspended him for just a week." Heather said.

"Well he didn't actually hit Liv." Alex said.

"I don't care. If he's bold enough to threaten her and almost hit her in public, then he'll have no problem going through with it anywhere else either." Heather said.

"Can we just stop talking about it?" Olivia said. She hadn't barely touched her food.

"Sorry Liv." Heather said.

"Nick, can you walk me back to my room." Olivia said getting up.

"Yeah sure." He said getting up.

"I'll see you guys later. I just need some time to myself for a while." Olivia said.

"We love you Liv." Casey said.

"I know." Liv said leaving with Nick.

"Now what's that all about?" John asked.

"Seems like someone has feelings for Nick." Sonya said.

"Oh don't start that bullshit again." Heather said. "We've had enough drama already."

"We haven't forgetten about you and Stabler either." John said.

"You two really love starting shit don't you?" Elliot asked.

"We're just curious. What is going on between you two?" John asked.

"We're just taking things slow. Playing it by ear." Elliot said as Heather grabbed his hand.

"Yeah." She agreed exchanging a glance with him then looking at the group.

"So you guys are officially a couple now?" Dani Beck asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Heather said as Kathy approached from behind.

"Oh shit." Fin said seeing Kathy. "This ain't gonna end good."

"So I hear congratulations are in order here." Kathy said approaching. She still had a limp and her face looked like shit from being beat on the floor repeatedly. "I knew that you two would eventually end up together."

"Do you have a death wish?" Alex asked.

"I'm not here to start trouble." Kathy said. "I just wanted to make sure that what I was hearing wasn't just a rumor."

"Can you please go away. I'm being nice about this. Anger management really hasn't helped much. And since you threatened to sue me, I don't think you should really be near me right now. I've only been in Anger Management for a few weeks and so far it really hasn't done shit for me." Heather said.

"Are you threatening me again?" Kathy asked.

"Would you like it in writing?" Heather shot back.

"Be cool." Elliot said.

"You sure know how to pick'em Elliot." Kathy said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Heather said defensively.

"Take it to mean whatever the hell you want it to mean home girl." Kathy said not realizing what she said.

Everyone got an 'Oh Shit!' look and got really quiet backing away from the table slowly.

"It's alright everyone. I'm not gonna beat her ass yet. She's got 5 seconds to get the hell up outta my face before I break free from Elliot's grip and chase her ass down." Heather said as Kathy backed away.

"Have fun with your ghetto ass hood rat Elliot." Kathy said limping away quickly as Heather tried to get loose.

"That bitch!" Heather yelled trying to get free.

"Heather don't, she ain't worth getting suspended and losing your scholarships." Elliot said.

"Wooo-sahhh, wooo-sahhh...this woooo-sahh, shit they taught me ain't working." Heather said.

"Count to 10" George said.

"Counting to 10 don't do shit except give you 10 seconds to think about it and get even madder." Heather shot back.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Elliot said as he and Heather got up. He held on to her hand because he was afraid she might run after Kathy.

"Damn yo. That bitch is crazy." Fin said. "I hope she knows that she could get her ass shot or stabbed to death if she goes up in the wrong hood talking that bullshit."

"She's bold as hell." Melinda said.

**Olivia, Heather, and Alex's Room**

Olivia and Nick sat on the couch talking for a long time and they were laughing and getting to know one another.

"So how exactly are you and Jake related to Heather?" Olivia asked.

"Mom and Dad adopted her. She was born in New York to her mom who was bipolar and committed suicide. Mom and Dad met up with some lady who worked at an orphanage and they talked about adopting Heather. She was about 6 or 7 when she got placed in the orphanage. Mom and Dad brought her home from New York and we all grew up together. When she turned 16 she went back to New York for a little while where she started talking with Elliot again. They went to high school together for a few years and graduated together and have been tight ever since. And Jake and I look after her." Nick said.

"That's amazing." Olivia said.

"So what about you? What's you're story?" Nick asked.

"Mine's not as interesting as yours." Olivia said shyly.

"I still wanna hear it." Nick encouraged her.

"Well my mom was a single parent. She raised me and she was an alcoholic. I came about because my mother was raped when she was in college. Life with my mom was a living hell. Always arguing and screaming and I just hated it. Even now when I'm in college I realized that no matter how terrible we were towards one another. We still managed to love each other." Olivia said.

"It's good that you guys still love each other. I'm sorry to hear that things weren't always so nice." Nick said.

"Are you hungry or thirsy? I'm gonna grab something from the kitchen.

"I'm a little hungry. I'm sure you are too. You didn't even touch your dinner tonight." Nick said a little concerned.

"Yeah I had a lot on my mind. And could you blame me, that cafe food is disgusting." Olivia said.

"Well they have their good days and bad days." Nick said following her into the kitchen.

"You're a football player, you'd eat anything." Olivia teased as they continued to talk in the kitchen.

Heather and Elliot came in and heard voices in the kitchen. They quietly crept to the door way and seen Olivia and Nick sitting there talking and then next thing they knew they two were kissing. Elliot and Heather quietly went back to her room and tried to control their laughter. They couldn't believe they had just witnessed that. Olivia would be pissed off tomorrow but at least she was happy and with a better guy than Dean.

**The Next Day**

"So Nick, is Olivia alright?" Elliot asked walking to criminalistics with Nick.

"Yeah, she's cool. We talked a little and I got to know a little bit about her." Nick said not realizing how that sounded or the big grin on Elliot's face.

"Oh okay. I see." Elliot said trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nick asked.

"You said you got to know a little bit about her." Elliot said.

"Not like that man. Really?" Nick said.

"Relax man. Me and Heather came in last night when you guys were 'talking' in the kitchen." Elliot said.

"Oh so you seen the...kiss?" Nick said.

"Hey brah, it's cool. Just take good care of her. And watch your ass for Dean." Elliot said.

"I'm not worried about him. I can handle him. It's Olivia I'm worried about." Nick said.

"What makes you say that?" Elliot asked.

"She's really terrified of that guy now and I don't want him near her or putting his hands on her." Nick said.

"Protect your girl man." Elliot said.

Olivia and Heather were walking down the hall when Elliot and Nick entered the lecture hall.

"So Liv, El and I accidentally walked in on you and Nick's um...'talk'." Heather said.

"Oh my God, you guys seen the kiss?" Olivia said.

"Relax chica, we didn't tell anyone else." Heather said. "You and my brother are cute together."

"I really like him." Olivia said.

"I know the kiss said it all." Heather said as Olivia playfully hit her.

**Gotta go get some lunch and it's almost time for class. I'll try to update some more later on today or tomorrow. This is really getting good and I'm enjoying writing this. More Olivia and Nick with Dean returning to school and I'm trying to incorporate a party of some sort in the next chapter as well. Please be nice with the reviews. I really appreciate them. **


End file.
